Volveré a tus brazos
by alphaprimus
Summary: Mundo alternativo: Shidou y Origami son las pareja mas conocida de la preparatoria raizen, durante la excursión Shidou cae por una grieta en la montaña, ¿Podrá volver a los brazos de Origami? Descubranlo three-shot falta la parte final, lo suculento, pero sera para otra ocasión XD
1. Chapter 1

**Volveré a tus brazos. Capítulo 1**

La preparatoria Raizen, siendo más específicos… La clase 2b de esta preparatoria estaba de excursión a una montaña nevada, iban a ir deslizarse sobre nieve.

La clase 2b, estaba de excursión, ya que era su último año en la preparatoria, y esta también siendo una de las clases más polémicas. Por ciertas razones, como tener a una de las chicas más hermosas de la preparatoria y que esta sea inexpresiva, y tenga notas perfectas en todo… También por cierto estudiante el cual… era básicamente conocido por ser un don juan… Se preguntarán, ¿ellos estarán relacionados de alguna forma? Sí, de echo sí.

Era la pareja más celebre, curioso ¿No? Sus nombres eran Tobiichi Origami y Itsuka Shidou, el chico de pasar de ser el don juan indomable, a un novio protector y sobre todo amoroso y fiel. Y ni hablar de la chica, quien era fría cual tempano de hielo, pero con sus personas de confianza, puede ser dulce y muy tierna. Ellos solo iban tranquilamente por la montaña, yendo hacia las colinas para deslizarse.

—Nee. Origami.

—Sí, dime amor. —dice con expresión de enamora ya que iban solos.

—Linda, ¿estás segura de irnos por aquí? —pregunta algo preocupado—. Nos alejamos de los demás, y si pasa algo.

—No te preocupes, si pasa algo nos tenemos a nosotros… Y aun sí pasara algo, estoy segura de poder contar contigo.

—Eso lo tienes por seguro. —responde—. Oe, mira para acá.

La joven voltea a ver a su novio, solo para recibir un beso en la frente, pequeño y dulce, esta se sonroja.

—¿Te he dicho que, te ves muy tierna sonrojada?

—Mou… Sabes que me gusta que hagas eso, pero no tan de repente. —dice inflando sus mejillas—. Y lo prefiero aquí.

Dice para besarlo en los labios, el joven corresponde y la toma con delicadeza de la cintura, pero extrañamente siente algo debajo de ellos, y se separa de los labios de su novia, y mira abajo.

El suelo se empezó hundir, de un momento a otro, empuja a su novia con cierta fuerza para alejarla de la zona, y para su suerte… Estaban en nieve compactada, el joven cae en una grieta en la montaña, para horror de su novia.

—¡Shidou…! —grita al verlo caer por la grita.

Ella solo observa cómo le sonríe, no puedo escucharlo ya que solo mueve sus labios… Pero comprende lo que trato de decir «No te preocupes, estaré bien. Volveré a tus brazos».

Una traicionera lagrima se escapa de su ojo derecho.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —susurro.

Se fue rápidamente a buscar ayuda, lo único que podía hacer, era avisarle a Okamine Tamae o a Murasame Reine, las profesoras a cargo de esta excursión, encontró a ambas en junto a sus compañeros, al verla regresar tan rápido y que estaba sola… No fue buen presagio.

—Okamine-sensei, Murasame-sensei ha ocurrido algo…

Es detenida por Reine Murasame.

—Cálmese Tobiichi-san, cuéntenos que pasa.

—Eso, es lo que quiero decir… que Shidou, que Shidou cayó por una grieta en la montaña…

Semejante respuesta, causa que las profesoras se preocupen.

—¿Co-como paso? —pregunta una alterada Okamine Tamae.

—Eso… eso… fue mi culpa, el mi dijo que nos alejamos demasiado, cuando se dio cuenta que el piso se hundía, me-me empujo para salvarme a mí y-y yo solo pude verlo caer…

Se le notaba, estaba desesperada y se sentía culpable… Y eso la carcomía, sabía que él, la había salvado, porque la ama, pero aun así...

—Cálmense, por favor primero que nada… Todos adentro de las cabañas, segundo Okamine-sensei, vaya con los demás alumnos, mientras yo junto a Tobiichi-san, vamos a avisar del accidente y se empiece la búsqueda pertinente de Itsuka-kun.

La maestra castaña, traga grueso y hace lo que le pidió su colega, dejando a las otras 2 mujeres solas…

—Ahora, lo primero sería avisarle a la familia de Itsuka-kun del accidente, ¿Tienes algún número?...

Mientras esto pasaba, en el fondo de la grieta, por donde había caído Shidou.

Se estaba levantando ligeramente adolorido, a pesar de haber caído sobre… Quien sabe cuántos metros de nieve, le dolía el cuerpo.

—Ahg, como duele esto, se supone que al caer en nieve debería quedar menos adolorido. —se queja estirando su cuerpo—. Uf, al menos mi Ori-chan está a salvo… Ahora, debo pensar en cómo salir de aquí, le dije que estaría bien y regresaría a sus brazos…

Observa a su alrededor, se veía ligeramente oscuro para su suerte, era un sistema de cavernas y había terminado en uno zona donde el techo era de Hielo, le permitía ver todo con cierta claridad.

La vista era algo rara, pero ciertamente era interesante y algo linda… Para su suerte, se aclara todo… Era una vista hermosa, como una caverna de hielo de algún cuento de hadas.

—Oh, a ella le puede agradar una foto de este lugar. —dice para sacar su teléfono y tomar una foto.

En ese momento… Pudo escuchar claramente, un gruñido se voltea encontrándose con un lobo de pelaje blanco y ojos… ¿Qué rayos? Parecían ser de color amarillo.

Guarda el dispositivo en su bolsillo y se mueve hacia atrás con cautela, el lobo lo asecha… y se de repente se lanza, Shidou por reflejo pone su brazo al frente, cuando el lobo estaba cerrando su mandíbula, aprovecha y lo lanza contra el suelo… Y con su otro brazo le obstruye la respiración para que este chille manteniendo aprisionado.

—Hm… Si este lobo está aquí, lo más seguro es que exista una salida… La pregunta es ¿Dónde está?

Se vuelve a escuchar gruñidos, un nuevo grupo de aproximadamente 3 lobos se acercan eran iguales al que tenía retenido, en un rápido movimiento tomo al lobo que tenía subyugado y lo lanza contra los otros 3. Aprovecha el momento y se va corriendo para intentar escapar.

Los lobos no se quedan atrás y lo comienzan a perseguir, la adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas, sus pensamientos se hacían más veloces… en cuanto vio una estalactita de piedra, se movió y evito el ataque de uno de los caninos, este se estrella estrepitosamente contra la misma, y vuelve a perseguirlo, la suerte parecía estar de su lado encontró ahora estalactitas, pero de hielo y su base estaba lo suficientemente endeble para romperla con las manos, entonces se volvió hacia los animales, uno se lanza contra él, este sabiendo de ciertos… Puntos débiles de los animales, apunta a su hocico con toda sus fuerzas matando al animal salvaje, repitiendo el proceso unas 3 veces más, su respiración era agitada y empezó a ver su propio aliento, suelta la estalactita a pesar de llevar guantes sentía como el frio le quemo las manos.

Se sienta a recuperar brevemente el aliento.

De regreso con Origami,

Origami, estaba simplemente inestable… Después de escuchar a su sensei decir que tenían que llamar a los familiares de su novio, solo pudo pensar ¿Cómo podría hablarles después de que eso pasara? Tenía miedo, miedo al rechazo que podría tener la familia del joven, que para ella ya era su familia ya que ella tuvo la desdicha de perder a su familia de muy joven en un accidente, eso la marco la hizo ser fría ya que… La crueldad de algunos es muy grande, las burlas… cuando quería ayudar a otros con problemas con sus padres… ¿Cuál fue la respuesta? «No te metas huérfana» era la respuesta… Solo quería hacerlo ver que no Valia la pena, ya que ellos pueden estar un día y al siguiente no, no sabían cómo dolía no tener a alguien que te apoye que te de su cariño y afecto que solo unos padres podían dar… Ciertamente ella estuvo al cuidado de una tía, pero nunca seria los mismo y en parte… Eso encontró en Shidou quien fue huérfano junto a su hermanita Mana, quienes fueron adoptados por los Itsuka quizás… esa era la razón del joven de… o mejor dicho su forma de buscar no sentir más dolor, conseguir afecto de otra persona… Pero al conocerse ambos encontraron la comprensión que ningún otro ser humano podría dar, no fue la misma situación, pero ambos sabían del dolor, la soledad y la falta de afecto de figuras paternas, todo se tradujo en comprensión una amistad que evoluciono en amor.

—Tobiichi-san, respóndame ¿tiene algún número de contacto para hablar con la familia de Itsuka-kun?

—Y-yo… —responde con voz temblorosa y sin seguridad—, yo sí, el de su casa… Pero sus padres siempre están fuera del país.

—Hm… ¿Algún familiar para contactar en casa y le avisen de la situación a sus padres?

Se sintió acorralada, esto la deja sin opciones, enserio no quería tener que hacer esa llamada, pero entendía que debía de informársele a su familia, la mujer mayor notaba su inestabilidad y comprendiendo un poco a la joven, puso su mano en su hombro en forma de consuelo.

—To… No, Origami sé que esto debe ser difícil, tener que dar esa noticia, pero debes entender que se debe hacer… Mira no tienes que decirlo tú, solo dame el número de contacto y yo hablare. —dice en un tono suave de consuelo.

Lo joven miro a los cansados ojos de su sensei, y vio total honestidad, y eso le dio algo de fuerza.

—Sí, en la casa están sus hermanas menores, perdóneme sensei es que…

—No te tienes que disculpar, entiendo que esto deber ser duro, como dije se lo prefieres yo daré la noticia…

—No, debo hacerlo yo sé que será difícil hacerle frente a ese momento, pero es mi deber.

La mujer nota que las fuerzas y algo de seguridad regresan a la joven, cosa que la alegra, pero aun así…

—Si, así lo prefieres por mi está bien, pero estaré contigo y si… se te hace difícil lo hare yo.

Solo asiente en respuesta, y saca su teléfono y marca al número, la espera de cada repique le fue eterna… hasta que alguien respondió.

_—"Moshi mosh, Mana al habla."_

Esa voz… la reconoció de inmediato y bueno… También dijo su nombre, era Mana la hermanita sanguínea de Shidou, que fuera ella solo así todo más difícil era claro y notorio que ambos tenían una relación muy estrecha siendo el otro, el único soporte emocional de otro durante tanto tiempo.

—Mana…

_—"Oh, nee-sama me alegra oírte ¿Se divierten?"_

Nee-sama, esa palabra le resonó en la cabeza… Desde que era la novia de Shidou esta le decía así… de forma de cariño, ella también le tenía un gran aprecio a la joven, realmente esto iba a ser difícil.

_—Espero que, me puedas perdonar Mana-chan. —_fue su pensamiento—. Escucha me atentamente Mana, esto no es una de mis llamadas casuales, quiero que ponga el alta voz y llames a Kotori, tengo algo que decirles a ambas.

Las palabras de Origami, alarmaron a la joven de pelo azul, que les dijera de forma seca sus nombres, sin el chan no era buena señal.

_—"Esta bien."_

En menos de 2 minutos ya estaban ambas hermanitas frente al teléfono que estaba en alta voz.

_—"Aquí esta." —_dice Mana.

_—"Este… Onee-chan me preocupa lo que dijo Mana, ¿qué sucede?"_

—Quiero que me escuchen con atención, esto es difícil para mí tener que decirlo, pero ha pasado un incídete… Shidou ha caído por una grieta en la montaña…

Esas palabras, causaron que ambas abrieran bastante los ojos, sus pupilas se dilataron, sus corazones se aceleraron de sorpresa y preocupación.

_—"Nii-sama/Onii-chan, ha caído por una grieta en la montaña…"—_fue lo que pudieron musitar en ese momento_—"¿Tu estas bien…?"_

—Este, sí Shidou me empujo para evitar que callera por la grieta… —dice triste, esperaba una reacción de odio por parte de las jóvenes.

_—"Típico de nii-sama/onii-chan, es bueno saber que al menos uno de ustedes pudo salvarse de esa caída, nos alegra que estés bien, Nee-sama/Onee-chan"_

La respuesta, la sorprende abre sus ojos ligeramente… No se esperaba que se la tomaran tan bien, en especial Mana.

—¿Hablan… enserio…?

_—"Por supuesto, eres nuestra hermana mayor, te queremos y jamás te dejaríamos de querer…"_

Esas palabras, con un tono feliz y sincero escucho Origami, lagrimas traicioneras bajan por sus mejillas le fue imposible contener su llanto, era raro se sentía feliz, pero era sumamente amargo las jóvenes que considerabas sus Imouto le decían esas palabras y eso le hacía feliz… Pero su amado Shidou puede que este muerto ahora por su caída, era demasiado doloroso todo esto, las jóvenes que escuchan sus sollozos vuelven a hablar.

_—"Onee-chan, Onii-chan ¿te dijo algo antes de caer, o mientras caía?" —_fue la pregunta de Kotori.

—N-no… Tec-técnicamente no, pero pude leer sus labios, me dijo: «No te preocupes, estaré bien «Volveré a tus brazos».

_—"Entonces, no te sientas mal." _—responde la pelirroja, dejando a Origami exalta, ¿Cómo podía decir eso cuando su hermano puede estar muerto?

_—"Kotori-nee, tiene razón nii-sama es muy terco sobre sus promesas, no morirá tan fácilmente, al menos hasta cumplirte esa promesa…"_

Esas palabras… hacen que Origami tenga un recuerdo, un recuerdo de cuando ella y Shidou se volvieron amigos…

**Flash back unos 3 años atrás.**

—Estas bien… —dice un joven de pelo azul.

Esas palabras se las decía a una joven Origami, la cual estaba triste, pero no lo demostraba está en el suelo había sido tumbada por un sujeto del último año de la preparatoria, quien había recibido un potente derechazo de Shidou.

Ella no lo podía creer no conocía al joven, pero este se metió en eso y golpe a ese sujeto.

—¿¡Qué demonios te pasa, mocoso?! —exclama un enojado estudiante de pelo negro y ojos negros con el uniforme de la preparatoria.

—¿Qué… que me pasa? —pregunta mirándolo con una mirada afilada—. Muy simple, vi a un idiota que se quiso aprovechar de la persona que quiere ayudarlo que, es de primero, y para colmo es una chica…

—¡A ti que te importa! —exclama de nuevo enojado—. Esa mujer… habla de cosas sin saber, mis padres no son más que unos idiotas prohibiéndome ir a fiesta y divertirme con mis amigos…

—Hm, se nota que lo has tenido toda la vida…

Semejantes palabras hacen que Origami habrá sus ojos y se sorprenda, ¿Acaso… ese muchacho sabe que se siente?

—¿De qué diablos hablas…?

—Se nota que lo has tenido toda la vida, porque no sabes valorarlos… Solo quieren lo mejor para ti, que no te metas en problemas de ningún tipo… El padre que realmente ama a un hijo, no es aquel que es permisivo con todo, es aquel que es firme cuando es necesario porque es lo mejor para su hijo…

—Tch… Lo dejare pasar porque es mi último año, no quiero tener un historial antes de llegar a la universidad.

Se va francamente enojado, y fastidiado por esas palabras, para él no eran un par de mocosos que no sabían divertirse y se dejaban dominar por sus padres… Pero la realidad es otra.

Shidou, solo voltea y le da una sincera sonrisa y le extiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Déjame ayudarte.

—Gracias… —agradece mientras se levanta—. Este… muchas gracias por ayudarme en ese momento, aunque no tenías que hacerlo… —dice de forma inexpresiva.

—No tienes que agradecer… enserio que hay persona que no saben apreciar aquello que tiene, aunque desgraciadamente así es el ser humano, no se da cuenta cuando ya no lo tiene…

Esas palabras, solo le confirman lo que piensa.

—Entonces… ¿tu?

—Creo saber que lo vas a decir… y corrígeme si me equivoco. —responde de forma amable—. No, yo fui huérfano y es por eso que puedo entender eso.

Solo se sorprende más, esta era una situación más que poco usual…

—Perdón si…

—No te preocupes ahora tengo familia, pero perdóname tu a mí, que es muy posible que tu no la tengas contigo ahora. —responde de forma comprensiva.

—Gracias, pero no importa es inusual encontrar a alguien que comprenda este dolor, y eso me alegra…

—Permite adelantarme, Soy Itsuka Shidou.

—Tobiichi Origami, un gusto Itsuka-kun. —le dice con una sonrisa sincera casi inexistente en ella.

Este se sonroja un poco, realmente era muy bella la joven.

—El gusto es mío Tobiichi-san.

—Eto… ¿Somos amigos? —pregunta la joven.

—Este… me alegra la idea, pero me sorprende un poco la pregunta.

—Es que… no tengo muchos amigos, la mayoría del tiempo actuó de forma inexpresiva porque…

—No digas más puedo hacerme una idea, la crueldad de las personas…

Esta solo asiente.

—Bueno si seamos amigos, y te prometo que no dejare que nada ni nadie te dañe si está en mi poder evitarlo. —le dice con convicción.

**Fin del flashback.**

Y así fue, cualquiera que le intentara poner un dedo encima para hacerle daño mientras Shidou estuviera presente, se enfrentaría a la bestia Itsuka… Apodo raro, pero dado por otro de los amigos de Shidou y Origami, Tonomachi Hiroto.

Solo pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, sí esa era la clase de hombre que era su novio, nunca rompería una promesa… Por esa razón sabía que lo volvería a ver y regresaría a sus brazos, quizas no sano y salvo como le gustaría, pero lo haría estaba segura…

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Renuncia de derechos: **Date a live es propiedad exclusiva de Tachinbana Koishi, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.****

**Volveré a tus brazos. Capítulo 2.**

Origami se secó las lágrimas.

—Arigatou, me hacía falta algo de ánimos, y que me recordaran como es Shidou…

_—"No te preocupes, nee-sama"_

_—"Sí, solo espéranos iremos para haya"_****

Las palabras de los jóvenes, dejan desconcertada a Origami, ¿realmente pensaban ir para allá?

—¿Piensan venir…?

_—"Por supuesto, en los momentos más difíciles es cuando la familia debe ser más unida." —_fue la respuesta de ambas.

—Entiendo, las espero entonces…

Cuelga la llamada, entonces pone su mirada en su sensei la cual… Se encontraba desconcertada, la vio sollozar, llorar entre otras cosas… Fue inesperado, y ahora dice que las espera esto solo puede ser un problema.

—Están enojadas, ¿verdad?

—No… solo que dicen que debemos estar unidas en esta situación.

La mujer, solo asiente ante esa respuesta, y ambas toman rumbo a la estación del grupo de rescate.

De regreso con Shidou.

Él, se estaba levantando ya se había recuperado de la carrera y del susto, entonces sintió un ardor en el brazo vio que su suerte que era de color azul rey como su pelo estaba rasgado y se podía ver su piel… Oh, mejor dicho la herida causada por el ataque del primer lobo.

—Tch, lo que me hacía falta. —se quejó—. Bueno, solo me queda encontrar una forma de salir de aquí, dudo poder encontrar de nuevo el lugar por donde caí.

Termina de arranca la parte dañada de su suerte, para usarla para cubrir la herida causada por el lobo, unos agujeros un tanto grandes porque el animal logro atravesar la piel y cuando Shidou lo mueve y lo pego contra el suelo se agrando la herida, después de envolver la herida.

_—Hm, no vi si tenía señal… sería bueno poder enviarle un mensaje y que no se desespere. —_piensa para sacar el teléfono—. Me lo esperaba, sin señal.

dice para guardarlo, y ponerse a analizar su situación, estaba en unas cavernas heladas con una herida en el brazo, y sabría dios como salir, pero le hizo una promesa a su Ori-chan, y él nunca las rompe.

—_Aunque me lleva una semana, que calculo que es mi tiempo límite regresará a la superficie, lo hare por ti boku no tenshi._

Se levanta y se trata de regresar por donde vino, según su lógica, por donde venían los lobos debería estar la forma de salir de esas cavernas.

De regreso con Origami.

Ya estaban en el puesto de rescate, después de la explicación de Origami fueron investigar la zona, siendo guiados por la misma, al llegar notan la grieta.

—¿Eh? Juraría que aviamos clausurado esta zona hace tiempo.

—Sí yo también lo recuerdo, pero ya no está el letrero tsk, esto hace las cosas más difíciles. —dice otro de los rescatistas para volverse a Origami—. Señorita, haremos lo posible por rescatar a su novio… Oh, bueno ya sabe.

Le dice con una mirada de pena, pobre muchacha se veía que le afectaba la situación, y para la mala suerte del joven, esta zona se había clausurado porque era raro encontrar sobrevivientes se caían en alguna de esas gritas.

Origami al ver la mirada supo que no era buena señal, pero confiaba en su amado, era fuerte y no rompería su promesa.

Algunas horas después, los rescatistas volvían a subir por la grieta y se veían tristes, sabían que debían buscar a la joven para darle las malas noticias, no consiguieron a su novio y para colmo encontraron restos de sangre, solo podían suponer que había sido víctima de algún animal salvaje, sentían cierta pena y respeto por el joven, había sacrificado su vida por su novia… Eso para ellos, era de admirar realmente amo a esa chica.

—Vamos muchachos, en silencio.

Todos fueron a las cabañas donde se hospedaban y al llegar y encontrar a la joven, estaba junto a 2 niñas… Quizas de 12 o 14 años, se veía que la estaban apoyando supusieron que eran sus primas o hermanas…

—Señorita Tobiichi Origami…

—Sí, ¿lo encontraron? —pregunto con el corazón en boca.

—Lamentamos infórmale que no, tampoco un cuerpo… Lo que, si encontramos, fue restos de sangre, lamento tener que informarle esto, creemos que su novio fue víctima del ataque de algún animal salvaje, lo lamento. —dice son poder mirarla a los ojos, después de ver su esperanza y angustia.

La joven, solo pudo sentir que perdió sus fuerzas, cayo de rodillas, las 2 jóvenes fueron con ella, también se veían tristes sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, se pusieron rojos y pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los mismos.

—No soy quién para decir esto, pero su novio fue muy valiente se sacrificó por usted, lamento tener que darle esas noticias, ahora me retiro… y mi más sentido pésame a usted y su familia.

Solo se retiran y dejando a las jóvenes en su sufrimiento, cuando se fueron fue que empezaron a sollozar, la tristeza fue palpable estaban inconsolables.

De regreso con Shidou.

Ya llevaba varios horas caminando, por suerte el techo de hielo era muy extenso, pero poco a poco la luz de hacía más escasa, suponía que dentro de poco oscurecería por completo, entonces pudo sentir una opresión en el pecho, esta era excepcionalmente grande solo pudo pensar en sus hermanitas y en Origami, se sentía mal.

_—Origami, Kotori, Mana solo esperen saldré de esta se los prometo. —_piensa con fuerza.

Continuo hasta que cayó la noche, maldijo por lo bajo esto era más de lo que podía pensar que duraría, creía que podría salir al primer día, que equivocado estaba, solo pudo recostarse de la fría pared, tenía mucho frio hambre y sed, el tiempo paso y logro irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente con Origami.

Se levanta con pereza, sus ojos inflamados y rojos, no había podido dormir bien, solo podía soñar con que Shidou era despedazado por algún animal salvaje y ella no podía hacer nada, no tenía hambre, ni ganas de nada, su existencia se había visto demasiado afecta, su amor ya no estaba con ella, después de conocer el afecto, el cariño y el calor que podía experimentar a su lado nada sería igual… Dirigió su mirada a las hermanitas menores de su "difunto" amor, solo podía mirarlas con pena parecían estar peor que ella.

Toc, toc, toc… Se escucho la puerta, y al abrirla.

—Buenos días. —saluda Reine la cual se veía preocupada.

—Buenos días, murasame-sensei.

—Este… sé que no es un buen momento, pero deben ir a comer, que hoy nos retiramos.

—No estamos de humor, por favor déjenos solas. —responde sin ganas.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo dejarlas solas en su estado de ánimo tan precario, sería irresponsable y me preocupan.

La mujer las veía con gran pena, ella también había perdido a un gran amor en el pasado, era difícil y sabía que si las dejaba solas… podía cometer una locura como el suicidio, ella misma lo intento en su momento, pero de no ser por una amiga suya, ya no estaría hoy, ahí para ayudar a las jóvenes.

—Está bien, pero denos unos minutos que ellas, todavía no se han despertado…

La mujer solo asiente y se van junto a los demás, mientras Origami se dispones a vestirse y despertar a las menores, y a los 15 minutos ya estaban en una cafetería desayunando sin gana alguna, después de eso se montaron en un bus y tomaron camino hacia ciudad tenguu.

Mientras con Shidou.

Este se levanta y siente un frio atroz, los ojos le costó abrirlos sentía los dedos entumecidos.

_—Mal-maldi- medición, qu-que frio, ha-hace no quiero se-seguir aquí. —_piensa de forma tartamuda mientras se frota un poco el cuerpo buscando tener calor, su estómago ruge y siente muy sediento, no le queda de otra que comer nieve, para la sed y hambre, mientras pasaba se daba cuenta que… su cuerpo había sufrido quemaduras por frio, sentía que la cara le ardía al igual que el brazo que tenía descubierto.

Una vez ya no tener hambre, empezó a caminar a un paso lento, pero le ayudaba a entrar ligeramente en calor, solo podía pensar en su amada y sus hermanas, lo único que podía darle fuerzas era eso… No se rendiría mientras su cuerpo aun conservara hasta el más mínimo rastro de energía, se resistiría a la misma parca solo para poder verlas una vez más…

De regreso a tenguu city.

Habían llegado a la preparatoria, pero el ambiente era muy pesado, la tristeza y el saber de la "muerte" de Shidou dejo a todos con un mal sabor de boca y solo podían ver con pena y tratar de animar a las afectadas directamente; es decir Origami y sus hermanas, el que más lo intento fue Tonomachi, pero no tuvo éxito alguno…

—Bueno, clase sabemos que este no fue el mejor viaje de excursión… y que hubo un incidente fatal, es muy triste la verdad, pero debemos sobreponernos y seguir, un minuto de silencio por su compañero y estudiante de la preparatoria, no todos tendrán buenos recuerdos de él, pero sus familiares, amigos y seres queridos siempre los tendrán consigo en su corazón mientras no lo olviden…

Después de las palabras de la sensei, todos se van a sus casas, las 3 chicas que estaban sin ánimo alguno, fueron llamadas por la profesora que no quería dejarlas solas, se va con ellas hasta que se estabilicen.

De regreso con Shidou.

Este solo podía maldecir por lo bajo, estaba cansado con frio y sentía que se le entumecían cada vez mas los dedos, al ver sus dedos sin sus guantes, estaban poniéndose azules.

—De-de-demonios, ya- ya tengo hi-hi-hipotermia, no- no puedo dormirme no despertare, Origami… Por favor, solo espera un poco más.

sigue caminando, hasta que la luz del día se termina, continúa alumbrando su camino con su teléfono que aun tenia algo de carga, no se iba a rendir saldría de esta sin importar que, pero el sueño lo comienza vencer, y se recuesta en la pared.

_—Perdóname, mi amor no… creo poder cumplir mi promesa… —_fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, posiblemente para siempre.

**Continuara…  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Volveré a tus brazos. Capítulo 3.**

Mientras las fuerzas y energías de Shidou se veían mermadas. Origami no la pasaba bien, estaba bajo vigilancia constante de su sensei Murasame Reine, Origami, Kotori y Mana estaban en la casa de la profesora por pedido de esta. Todas dormían de forma "apacible" a excepción de Origami que estaba en la cocina que estaba haciendo algo de arroz.

_—Quizás ya no estés… pero no olvidare nuestro tiempo juntos, cuidare de Mana y Kotori en tu lugar, tengo que ser fuerte es lo que tu querrías ¿No, Shidou? —_pensaba la hermosa muchacha de forma amarga mientras, mantenía su mirada muerta en la hoya donde se cocía el arroz, en ese momento una pequeña punzada sintió en su pecho_—. Shidou… ¿Es posible que tu…? —_

_—«Volveré a tus brazos»_

Esa línea que pudo leer en los labios de su novio… Esa sensación, todo era porque podría seguir vivo, su corazón sintió un cálido confort al pensar en ello, sin embargo, esa sensación… ¿Podría ser que Shidou, su Shidou se estaba dando por vencido? Eso no sonaba a él, pero podría ser un poco posible.

_—Shidou, mi amor… Por favor, solo mantente con vida un poco más, iré mañana por ti._

Fue su pensamiento para terminar de cocinar comer e irse a la cama con la mente en despertarse temprano e ir a ver si encontraba a Shidou, incluso si tenía que aventurarse ella misma por toda esa grieta…

Mientras, Shidou ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños ¿Oh, no…?

Se encontraba en una especie de casa, pero esta estaba totalmente blanco, esto era raro… Entonces, pudo escuchar la voz de un hombre.

—No esperaba verte aquí.

Shidou de voltea para hacerle frente al hombre, que estaba acompañado de una mujer, era raro no podía distinguir ni el color de su cabello ni sus caras…

—¿Eh…?

Solo puede murmurar esto, la situación era más que rara.

—Anata, no seas tan… frio, es un gusto, si no me equivoco eres Itsuka Shidou-kun…

—¿Este…? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Dónde estamos…?

El hombre levanto su mano poniéndola al frente, dando a entender que le pedía al joven que se calmara.

—Perdóname, es solo que no esperaba verte tan pronto, sobre tu pregunta… Como decirlo, somos los padres de tu novia Origami…

—¿Los… padres… de Origami…? —pregunta sin poder creérselo, según su novia, ellos murieron en un accidente cuando ella era pequeña, se puso pálido, muy pálido—. ¿Eso, significa que yo…?

—No te apresures, Itsuka-kun. —dice la mujer de forma calmada y amable—. Podemos decir que todavía no, pero puede que estés cerca… Estas en un estado entre la vida y la muerte, es difícil decirlo, pero pedimos permiso para poder verte y hablar contigo…

—¿Conmigo…?

—Sí, veras queremos que te levantes y vuelvas a tener el mismo ímpetu que al principio, ¿Dónde quedo eso de nunca romper una promesa…? —dice el hombre.

—Yo…

—Entiendo que sea difícil, más aún en tu situación, pero piensa en nuestra hija, como debe estar sin ti. Como se debe sentir, y no puedes olvidar a tus hermanitas, ellas necesitan de ti. Se que puedes verlo solo levantarte y da un último intento, es difícil decirlo, pero sé que puedes hacerlo.

—Sí, y antes de que preguntes nunca dejamos de vigilar a nuestra pequeño ángel, y debo decir que su vida… Francamente no fue la mejor hemos de admitir, pero cuando llegaste tu a su vida… que decir que todo cambio, pudimos ver como la defendías bestia Itsuka… —dice en burla la madre de su novia, el joven solo pudo sonrojarse… Ese bendito apodo era una molestia… Aunque cuando se lo decía su novia, era algo distinto—. Bueno, aunque técnicamente no te conocemos sabemos bien el alcance de tu voluntad, es decir ¿Cuántos muchachos de tu edad se enfrentarían a unos lobos? Un último esfuerzo es todo lo que debes hacer, te ayudaremos a que salgas de la cueva…

Las palabras de la mujer solo hicieron que unas imágenes llegaran a la mente del joven.

**Flash back.**

Un grupo de muchachas estaban molestando a Origami, ya que estaba sola y era huérfana… Para muchos no era más que un bicho raro de la preparatoria.

—¿Qué vas a llorar? —se burlan.

Origami impotente quería golpearlas, pero no ganaría nada y se meterían en problemas, solo podía bajar la mirada y sacar su bentou para intentar disfrutar de su comida.

Una de las muchachas se la quita, pero alguien más se la quita a ella.

—¿Qué te pasa…? —dice volteándose enojada.

Ahí estaba Itsuka Shidou el más reciente amigo de Origami, quien veía de forma seria y poco amistosa a las revoltosas que molestaban a su amiga.

—¿Qué me pasa? —responde enojado—. Mas bien ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? Ya déjenla, ustedes no son mejores que ella. Vámonos Tobiichi-san. —dice mirándola.

La joven al reconocer la voz de su amigo, levanta rápidamente la mirada y un brillo de felicidad los inundo, una sonrisa involuntaria se forma.

—Itsuka-kun… —responde sin poder creerlo, apenas se había conocido ayer y ya estaba ayudándola de nuevo—. Está bien.

Shidou sonríe de medio lado, para esperar a Origami para caminar a la par de forma tranquila, fue así hasta que llegaron a una parte alejada para poder sentarse a comer tranquilamente.

—Este… Gracias por la ayuda.

—Ni lo menciones, ahora será mejor comer que hemos perdido tiempo del receso.

—Sí, este Itsuka-kun.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿Por qué me ayudaste?

—¿Por qué? Jajaja. —suelta una pequeña carcajada que hace que la joven se avergüence—. Porque somos amigos, te lo dije ese día, aquel o aquella que se meta contigo, se la vera conmigo. No importa que sea hombre o mujer, te defenderé porque eres mi amiga… Aunque claro, ciertas condiciones aplican. —dice bromeando.

—¿Ciertas… condiciones? —pregunta con miedo.

—Solo es un pequeño chiste, aunque claro no golpeare a una mujer, si es un hombre, jeje le desfigurare la cara a todo aquel que se atreva a jugar contigo.

Shidou sonríe de forma cálida, la joven se sonroja ligeramente e igualmente sonríe, solo podía pensar en que Shidou era muy buen amigo…

**Algún tiempo después.**

Todo iba bien para Origami, la gran amistad de Shidou era un gran apoyo, siempre estaba con ella, la defendía y gracias a él, también había lograda hacer algunas amistades… Y el evento más inesperado, ahora salía con alguien al principio le fue difícil abrirle su maltrecho corazón, pero este se lo había ganado, llevaban saliendo algún tiempo. Ahora lo buscaba para comer juntos, Shidou comía bastante con ella, pero hoy le había dicho que comería junto a él, y este como buen y atento amigo entendió y le deseo la mejor de las suertes, camino buscándolo hasta que oyó su voz.

—Jajaja, ¿enserio esa rara de lo creyó? —se escucha la voz de una mujer.

—Por supuesto, y la terminare hoy en la cafetería ya verás su cara.

—Perfecto, no puedo esperar, amor…

Esa conversación, hizo que el pobre corazón de Origami se desquebrajara, había abierto su corazón y solo fue manipulada las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus hermosos ojos de color azul… La pareja se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella sin saberlo y la encuentran con una caja de comida lo suficientemente grande para 2.

—Vaya, creo que alguien nos escucho… —dice con burla la chica.

—Bueno, quizas no fue como lo planee, pero mira su cara jajaja. —el sujeto se rio de forma descara ante la pobre Origami que solo sostenía la caja con sus manos temblorosas de la rabia que contenía.

—Tienes razón, esto te pasa por querer darte de "linda" muchos dicen que lo eres, pero no eres más que una patética huérfana, buena para nada.

Origami ya no pudiendo aguantar sus lágrimas y sollozos se va corriendo, solo podía hacer eso, se encerró en el baño de las chicas a llorar el dolor que tenía su pobre corazón.

Ella no salió en lo que resto del día de clases, Shidou tuvo que buscarla ya que se preocupó de no volver a verla en lo que resto del día, cuando la encontró y le hablo… La joven salió solo para abrazar a su amigo… su fiel amigo quien a pesar de que no llevaba mucho tiempo de conocerse era muy bueno, quien pensaba ella que no la traicionaría por nada.

Las lágrimas humedecieron el uniforme del peli azul, quien desconcertado devolvió el abrazo.

—Tobii…

—No… po-por favor… no, no me digas así…

—¿Entonces…?

—O-Ori-Origami está bien. —responde ahogando sus sollozos.

—¿Qué paso, Origami…?

—Él, él me mintió jugo con mi corazón, parece que es novio de una de las chicas de hace un tiempo. Aquella que me quito mi bentou…

Esas palabras, encendieron la flama de la ira en Shidou, esto era imperdonable jugar con los sentimientos de alguien era malo, pero jugar con los sentimientos de Origami, quien había sufrido de forma psicológica… Enserio ese tipo se las iba a pagar…

—Esta bien… Ya, ya déjalo salir estoy contigo, no me iré si quieres. —dice acariciándole el cabello con calma.

—Yo… Gracias. —dice para sentir la calidez del abrazo—¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—Claro, si está a mi alcance lo hare.

—¿Puedes acompañarme a casa? —le pregunto de forma algo inocente.

—Yo… —se pensó la respuesta, la estabilidad emocional de Origami era frágil en aquel momento, y le dolía verla así… Ella le había contado de sus problemas y otras cosas no podía dejarla sola cuando más lo necesita—. Claro.

Shidou la acompaño y estuvo pendiente de ella, por teléfono claro… Al día siguiente en la academia.

Un gran revuelo se montaba en el patio, Itsuka Shidou, estaba básicamente moliendo a golpes a un desgraciado… Sí, aquel que se había atrevido a lastimar a Origami.

—¡Esto es para que vuelvas a jugar con los sentimientos de alguien y te lo pienses mucho, antes de volver a lastimar a Origami…! —exclamo en furia, no iba a dejarlo salir impune.

El joven apenas se podía defender bien, Shidou estaba enfurecido, eso sumado a que estudiaba artes marciales fue una muy mala combinación.

Los profesores tuvieron que separarlos, o más bien arrastrar a Shidou para que no volviera carne molida humada a ese desgraciado, que había osado meterse con su amiga… Shidou fue llevado lejos para ser amonestado y advertido que de seguir así sería expulsado, poco le importaba la verdad aquel sujeto se lo merecía por hacerle eso a Origami.

Origami, al rato se le informo de esto por; Tonomachi Hiroto, amigo cercano de Shidou, ella se apresuró con pomada para curar sus heridas.

—Itsuka-kun, mírate todo sucio y tu cara, algo arañada y algo cortada.

—¡Origami! —exclama sorprendido—. Esto… bueno, lo que paso fue…

—No intentes mentir, Tonomachi-san me conto todo. —dice para sentarse a su lado y sacar todos los implementos.

—Yo…

—¿Sabes? Me siento feliz… —dice tomando algo de alcohol y algodón, e impregnando el algodón de alcohol—. Realmente… es difícil de creer que seas así conmigo, no solo me buscaste y me consolaste, sino que también haces esto… Realmente te lo agradezco. —dice para comenzar a limpiar las heridas.

—Ite, no me agradezca, ya sabes que lo prometí.

—Pero, esto puede traerte problemas no quiero que continúes con esto, estoy y estaré bien, siempre que estés para mi cuando te necesite, eres un verdadero y gran amigo Itsu… No, Shidou-kun…—sonríe de forma cálida.

—Sí, intentare estarlo, pero no te prometo no moler a golpes a cualquier idiota que juegue o se meta contigo. —dice mirando hacia otro lado sonrojado.

**Algún tiempo más después.**

Para Origami, todo había ido… Bueno más o menos, era cautelosa con la mayoría de chicos que se le acercaban… Y no eran muchos, después de la paliza que recibió aquel sujeto que se metió con Origami, lastimarla era paliza segura. Y Shidou era extremadamente cauteloso y mantenía un ojo sobre cualquiera que se acercaba a Origami no iba a permitir que volviera a sufrir.

Origami, por su parte empezó a despertar sentimientos por su amigo, o bueno mejor dicho mejor amigo; Itsuka Shidou siempre atento con ella, teniendo detalles como salir con ella, estudiar, cocinar juntos y pasar tiempo con las hermanitas de este, pensaba que Shidou gustaba de ella como ella de él, pero…

—Ah, Origami tengo que contarte algo, estoy muy feliz. —dice sonriéndole.

—Sí, ¿Qué sucedió?

—Mai acepto ser mi novia…

Semejantes palabras fueron una estaca en su corazón le dolió, pero forzó una sonrisa, él merecía ser feliz, aunque no fuera con ella.

—¡Qué bien! —exclama, fingiendo felicidad.

Después de eso… que decir Shidou solo se convirtió en un play boy, toda chica que quería la obtenía y parecía que nunca le llenaba eso, esto le dolía a Origami, verlo con tantas chicas ninguna de ellas lo conocía como ella, ninguna lo quería, o mejor dicho lo amaba como ella… Y, aun así, solo podía aceptarlo Shidou nunca dejo de protegerla, de estar ahí para ella y, aun así, le dolía quería estar junto a ese chico que siempre está ahí para ella, poder decirle abiertamente te amo, te quiero… Pero nunca encontraba el valor para hacerlo, otro día más en que Shidou se peleó porque alguien intentaba jugar con ella… tuvo que curarlo.

—Mou… Cielos Shidou-kun deberías dejar de pelearte.

—Mientras allá quienes quieran lastimarte, no lo dejare.

—Por cierto, que paso con tu novia…

—Ah, terminamos una lástima, pero igual seguro que…

Origami ya no pudo más y lo cacheteo.

—Oe, Origami ¿Qué te pasa? —se quejó sobándose la mejilla.

—¿¡Que me pasa!? —le reclama enojada, Shidou se sorprendió y tuvo algo de miedo—. ¡Tú eres lo que me pasa! ¡Siempre tras una, tras otra! Siempre… siempre son otras, miras a otras chicas, cuando yo estoy aquí, yo… yo me he enamorado de ti y ni cuentas te das… —se desahoga mientras pequeñas lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

—Origami… —dice sin poder creérselo, pone su mano en su mejilla derecha.

—Déjame, solo jugarías conmigo como con cualquier otra chica, o te terminarías de aburrir de mí. —dice quitando su mano.

—Origami… tú también me gustas, como no tienes una idea…

—¿Qué? Entonces ¿Por qué…?

—Yo… No quería lastimarte. Siempre pensé que me veías como un hermano, o algo parecido no quería perderte…

—Shidou… ¿Entonces, me estas pidiendo que sea tu novia?

—No. —responde a secas, asiendo sentir mal a Origami—. Porque esa no es la forma, ¿Origami, serias mi novia?

—Claro que sí…

**Fin del flash back.**

Después de recordar eso… No tenía dudas regresaría con su Ori-chan.

—Lo hare, no un último intento. Los intentos que sean necesarios para regresar con ella.

—Esa es la respuesta que quería escuchar de ti Shidou-kun. —dice la madre de Origami.

—Es bueno ver que ya lo decidiste, ya tenía un plan de respaldo, pero creo que ya no es necesario…****

**—**¡Tou-san! —se escuchó la exclamación de 2 pequeños, 1 niña y un niño, que al igual que a los padres de Origami no podían vérsele la cara.

—¿¡Eh!? —exclama más que sorprendido.

En ese momento Shidou se levantó de un susto de la nieve.

_—¿Eh? Fue un sueño… Demasiado realista, pero debo continuar para regresar con Origami._

Shidou se levanta con fuerzas renovadas, y continua su caminata en una dirección en forma automática.

Mientras contra Origami.

Esta se había levantado temprano, preparo comida, agua y suplementos de primeros auxilios por si Shidou estaba en mal estado, dejo una nota y se fue a la montaña.

—Ya voy Shidou…

De regreso a la montaña.

Shidou sentía un hambre terrible, pero no se iba a detener, camino unos 10 minutos más logro salir, pudo sentir los rayos del sol en su cuerpo, se sentía increíblemente bien, solo tenía que ubicarse donde estaba.

—Por fin, espérame amor, ya Sali y buscare hablarte.

Siguió caminando hasta que llego a la cabaña de los rescatistas, toco la puerta y espero que abran.

—Sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle…? —dice uno de ellos, para ver a Shidou quien tenía quemaduras por frio en la cara y tenía un brazo algo descubierto—. Por dios, muchacho ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Caí por una grieta en la montaña hace aproximadamente 2 días, por favor déjeme pasar para calentarme y poder avisar que estoy bien…

_—¿Hace 2 días? Un momento debe ser el novio de aquella muchacha. —_piensa sorprendido—. Pasa rápido tenemos que revisarte y ver como estas.

—Gracias. —responde con un sonrisa.

Shidou pasa, y entonces lo primero que se hizo fue revisar sus heridas del brazo, por suerte Shidou al ponerse el torniquete fue lo suficientemente ajustado para realizar cura compresiva, luego fueron sus manos y pies, los cuales la estaban presentado un color ligeramente azul, dando a entender que se había empezado el proceso de congelamiento de los dedos…

—Esto es preocupante, lo mejor será llevarte a un hospital de emergencia. —dice uno.

—Está bien, pero necesito realizar una llamada antes, si me puede ayudar…

—Toma, seguro tu novia se alegra de que estés sano y salvo. —responde otro.

—No mencione nada de tener novia… —responde tomando el teléfono y marcando el número de Origami.

—Tu novia nos fue a buscar para que te buscáramos en esa grieta, si mal no recuerdo su nombre era Origami. —dice el que le abrió.

—Ya veo… —dice para ponerse el teléfono en la oreja a esperar a que Origami conteste.

_—"Buenos días, Tobiichi al habla"  
_

—Amor, soy yo Shidou.

_—"¡Shidou! No sabes lo alegre que me pone escucharte al fin"_

—Lo mismo puedo decir linda, ahora escúchame por lo que paso, me llevaran a un hospital ciertos problemas, pero estoy bien quería decírtelo.

_—"Me alegra saberlo, pero ¿A qué hospital iras?"_

—No sé, supongo que al más cercano.

—De hecho, el más cercano queda a 30 minutos descuida yo le enviare la dirección, pero tenemos que llevarte urgentemente.

—Okey, Origami tengo que cortar te enviaran la dirección por este mismo número, te veré después.

_—Está bien, cuídate._

Origami quiso mantener en secreto que estaba en camino, quería sorprenderlo.

Una hora después, Shidou ya estaba en el hospital ingresado y ya se le habían hecho los exámenes correspondientes, además de ser hidratado y comer algo, en ese momento se abre la puerta de su habitación, dando paso a Origami.

—Origami…

Esta solo se acerca y se sienta en la cama, para besarlo con tranquilidad y amor, el beso fue correspondido por Shidou, quien la tomo ligeramente de la cadera, y se separan.

—Me alegra poder verte de nuevo.

—Lo mismo puedo decir. —dice Origami acariciándolo en el cuerpo en general—. Sabes, nunca podre agradecerte lo suficiente por todo.

—No me tienes que agradecer nada mi amor, tenerte a mi lado, poder ver tu sonrisa y tu felicidad y ser parte de la misma, es todo lo que necesito. —dice para tomarla del mentón y darle otro beso.

—Jejeje, supongo que es igual para ambos.

—Sí…

Shidou en el momento pudo observar de nuevo las siluetas de las podres de Origami, pero esta vez pudo observar claramente como sonreían.

**Fin.**

**Oh, ¿no?**

__

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Renuncia de derechos: Date a live es propiedad exclusiva de Tachibana Koushi, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

**Volveré a tus brazos. Momento incomodo**

En el hospital donde estaba ingresado Shidou, en su habitación estaban el mencionado junto a su amada Origami.

—Amor… ¿Qué paso mientras estuviste en esa grieta?

—Ah, pues veras al caer me encontré en un sistema de cavernas con techo de hielo. Por cierto, tome una foto que te mostrare después, al caer me encontré con una pequeña jauría de lobos los cuales me atacaron.

—Entonces esos lobos de hirieron porque me dijeron que encontraron sangre…

—Bueno sí, pero no mucho solo me mordió un brazo mira. —dijo mostrándole su brazo—. Logre detener a uno y ese fue el que me mordió, cuando llegaron los otros que eran 3 escape y encontré una está lanita de hielo que use como mazo y los mate.

—¿Hiciste eso? No sueno como algo que tu harías, pero era situación.

—Supongo, ¿llamaste a Mana y Kotori?

—Sí, dijeron que venían en camino, espero que no se tarden la verdad… a todas nos afectó pensar que hubieras muerto.

—Perdona…

Shidou fue silenciado por un dulce beso de Origami, quien lo tomaba de la cara con delicadeza para evitar causarle daño en la piel afectada por el frio.

—Shhh… No digas nada, me alegra saber que estas bien, me hiciste falta por poco pierdo a otra persona muy importante para mí.

Shidou solo pudo ver su cara con sentimientos encontrados, felicidad por estar a su lado, culpa por preocuparla, impotencia por no poder hacerle saber que en ese momento estaba bien, entonces, nota de reojo un par de figuras algo transparentes y mira hacia su dirección para ver cómo se terminaron de desvanecer, pero logro escuchar un susurro.

_—"Nos alegra que tuvieras el impute para regresar. Por favor, cuídala y hazla feliz, sabemos que eres capaz de hacer confiamos en ti, Shidou"_

Aunque fue un susurro, pudo identificar que esas eran las voces de los padres de Origami, al menos las mismas que escucho en su "sueño", ella por su parte miro con cierta intriga a Shidou.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—No linda no es nada, quiero preguntarte ¿Cómo eran tus padres?

—Hm, sabes es poco difícil decirlo ya que fue hace mucho tiempo, pero mi madre era una mujer muy dulce y buena, mi padre era cariñoso, pero serio y muy severo ¿Por qué?

—Solo curiosidad…

Así pasaron el tiempo y llegaron las hermanitas de Shidou.

— ¡Onii-chan!/¡Nii-sama! —exclamaron de forma feliz al lanzarse a él.

—Hola, me alegra verlas. —responde al abrazarlas.

Origami sonríe ante aquello y se hace a un lado, ese era un momento familiar según ella, pero las hermanas de Shidou la miraron como para que se uniera, entonces…

_—"Ve mi niña, ellos te esperan sé que deseas unirte, pero ves que es un momento en familia, pero debes recordar que esa ahora también es tu familia."_

Origami se sorprende y se siente nostálgica, juraría que esa era la voz de su difunta madre, lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus hermoso ojos de color azul como zafiros. Entonces, siente un pequeño empuje.

_—"Hija, ellos te están esperando ve es mejor no hacerlos esperar recuerda que siempre te inculque puntualidad."_

Ahora fue la voz de su padre, esta para confirmar se voltea y para su inmensa sorpresa ahí estaban ambos, eran transparentes, pero ahí estaban…

—Tou-san, kaa-san. —se empezaban a acumular con mayor velocidad las lágrimas en sus ojos.

_—"Ve hija, nos alegra ver que encontraste a alguien que te ama, te entiende, te comprende y sobre todo, te protegerá hasta el final." —_dice la madre.

_—"Lo mismo digo, por mi parte lo aprueba hija ve con ellos, nosotros nunca te dejaremos sola siempre estaremos para ti y velaremos por ti y tu felicidad junto a él."_

Origami no pude más, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, pequeño y casi imperceptibles sollozos, se limpió los ojos.

—Hai, hai Arigatou, Arigatou por entender…

Los padres de Origami simplemente se desvanecieron con una sonrisa cada uno abrazados.

—Origami… —escucho la voz de Shidou.

Esta no se hizo esperar más y fue a abrazar a su querida familia, y fue recibida con mucho afecto, era un hermoso cuadro, pero Origami tenía… ciertas ideas.

Las horas pasaron, se hacía tarde las hermanas menores ya se había retirado dejando a la pareja solos, pero Origami le dijo que saldría un momento y fue a una farmacia.

—Disculpe, tendrá ¿Esto? —le dijo al farmacéutico un papel con un nombre.

—Este, sí tenemos serían unos 2000 yenes, solo que… ¿Cómo lo quiere?

— ¿Eh?

—Me refiero que si quiere la caja, un envase o solo un blíster o solo 1 pastilla, dependiendo de su respuesta el precio varias, el precio que le di era el de envase con unas 100 píldoras…

Origami se lo piensa, podría llegar a ser beneficioso comprar más de 1 píldora, solo que no estaba seguro sobre comprar tantas… Quizas un blíster de 10 pastillas.

—Hm, un blíster de 10 pastillas.

—Serían200 yenes.

Origami solo pago y se fue de regreso al hospital donde estaba Shidou y al llegar.

—Disculpe ¿A dónde va?

—Segundo piso, habitación 10 A.

—Me disculpara, pero la hora de visita ya ha acabado.

—Esta solo y necesito quedarme a su lado…

—Lo lamento, pero son órdenes directas…

Entonces, va pasando una de las doctoras que laboran en la institución.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Doctora Senjuu, la joven insiste en entrar para pasar la noche en la institución y le estoy tratando de explicar que no es posible.

— ¿De qué habitación estamos hablando?

—Segundo piso: Habitación 10 A. —dice Origami.

La doctora que era una hermosa mujer de grandes atributos delanteros de cabello rubio, ojos miel y mirada mu sería solo hacia memoria para saber recordar que caso era ese.

_—Si mal no lo recuerdo es la habitación del joven que quedó atrapado en una grieta durante unos días… Debo suponer que es su novia, debe estar queriendo pasar la noche con él por el tiempo que han estado separados… Me recuerda a mí, tan joven y enamorada… —_piensa—. Déjela pasar.

— ¿Disculpé? —preguntan ambos sorprendidos.

—Dije que la deje pasar, yo me hare cargo de explicar todo a la dirección. —le dice al guardia—. Jovencita, acompáñeme para que no tenga más problemas para acceder.

—¡Gracias!

La mujer solo esboza una pequeña sonrisa y se da la vuelta esperándola, la joven comienza a caminar a la par…

—Entonces… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

— ¿Eh?

—Por favor, me doy cuenta de su relación de lejos, tanto afecto no es del todo normal cuando solo son amigos.

—Algunos años…

—Ya veo, me recuerdas a mi…

— ¿Por qué lo menciona?

—Veras cuando era joven, como de tu edad tuve una pareja y estaba tan enamorada como tú, solo que… para mi suerte y la suya, el no salió de un predicamento medico un diagnostico mal echo de una apendicitis, paso a una peritonitis…

—Lo siento, no era mi intención traerle malos recuerdos.

—Eso ya fue hace mucho aun me pesa un poco, pero por ese suceso fue que decidí volverme médico, por eso conocí a otra persona especial nunca olvidare a Dan, pero por ese suceso soy quien soy ahora y tú me recordaste cuando estuve al pendiente de él durante su enfermedad y como me hubiera gustado poder pasar las noches a su lado. —dice de forma calmada para ver las manos de Origami notando el blíster—. Pero, no hagan mucho ruido que de hacerlo se meterán en problemas y probablemente los saquen.

Ante aquellas palabras Origami solo se sonroja furiosamente.

—Yo… lo tomare en cuenta.

—Bueno hemos llegado, pásatela bien, pero no molestes a los demás.

La doctora solo se retira y Origami entra a la habitación.

—¿Origami? Creí que no te vería hasta mañana ya paso la hora de visita.

—Tuve algo de ayuda amor… —dijo para ponerse ligeramente nerviosa.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Shidou, yo quiero que tú y yo… bueno, quiero que lo hagamos…

Eso tomo por sorpresa al joven, los colores le subieron a la cara de sus orejas salieron 2 humaredas de vapor y sonó como una tetera.

—O-Origami…

—Yo, es que después de lo que paso no estoy segura de que pueda pasar, yo quiero que eso pase contigo, por favor.

—Sí lo pones de esa manera me parece bien, pero debemos cuidarnos.

—Lo sé, por eso compre estas. —dijo mostrándole las píldoras.

—Saliste para eso.

—Sí.

Shidou estaba atrapado, su amada no dejo ningún cabo suelto.

Suelta un suspiro—. Está bien, además he de admitir que he querido eso desde hace un tiempo…

—Lo sé, noto tus miradas a ciertas partes de mi anatomía. Nunca creí que tuvieras fetiche de piernas. —menciona colorada.

Ambos jóvenes de sonrojan de forma furiosa, pero entonces Origami se va acercando quitándose primeramente la camisa, luego paso a su falda que era de color azul marino, quedando de un simple conjunto de ropa interior de color negro, pero combinado con la atmosfera y la poca luz que tenían de la luz lunar daba cierto toque de erotismo.

—Yo… Es vergonzoso si te quedas mirando de esa forma… —dice para cubrirse ligeramente el cuerpo con los brazos.

—Yo… Es que…

—No tienes que justificarte, entiendo que te pongas así, pero no quita que es vergonzoso y que bueno, no ayuda que sea la única en ropa interior.

Shidou procede a quitarse la bata, que era lo único que tenía puesto, además de su ropa interior tipo bóxer color negra que dejaba ver claramente el miembro erecto.

Origami al notar la acción de Shidou, solo se acerca para terminar montándose en la cama y comenzar a besarlo y juguetear un poco con "Shidou Jr." Sacándole algunos gemidos de placer a Shidou que eran ahogados por Origami que no dejaba libre la boca del joven.

Shidou por su parte no quería quedarse atrás y procedió a jugar con los pechos de Origami, quien chillo de forma ligera dejando libre la boca del joven, quien aprovecho para comenzar a besa y dar ligeros chupetones al cuello de Origami que disfrutaba del tacto de su novio.

—Shidou…

—Veo que te gusta amor, pero debemos hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible, bueno hora de subir un poco el nivel.

Shidou procedió a quitar el brasier de la chica, dejando al aire libre sus pechos los cuales no eran muy grande, pero eran muy hermosos para el joven y era muy notable el contraste de la rozada piel de los pezones, erectos por cierto y la tersa piel de color blanco. Origami sentía algo de pena, pero se olvido de eso cuando sitio que su amado empezó a masajear uno de sus pechos mientas lamia con dulzura el otro, ella quien quería que las cosas fueran parejas volvió a jugar con la "herramienta" de gran utilidad de Shidou el aire del cuarto subió de temperatura y los ligeros gemidos de alguien estaban en el aire.

Mientras, en la puerta del cuarto de joven.

_—Kami, esto es oro jajaja este par de jóvenes realmente son una mina de oro. —_piensa un hombre de cabello largo y blanco, con 2 marcas de color rojo en la cara.

—¿Querido que crees que haces espiando a esos jóvenes? —escucho el hombre, quien sintió un horrible escalosfrios subir por su espina.

—Tsu-Tsunade-hime, este… Yo solo investigaba un poco…

La mujer golpeo la cabeza del hombre con fuerza.

—Yo te prohibí esto Jiraiya ¿No te basta usarnos a nosotros como material para tus novelas?

—No seas así, es mi trabajo querida, además esos 2 son bastante precozes y debo admitir que el joven es instintivo es muy buen material.

—Nada de eso, tú te vienes conmigo y no hagas ruido que despertaras a los pacientes.

El hombre solo hace caso para no tener mayores problemas, pero lo que ninguno noto fue que, la joven pareja escucho claramente su discusión y se apenaron de gran manera hasta el punto que perdieron la calentura del momento.

—No puedo creer que fui vista en un momento tan intimo y vergonzoso… —dice Origami.

—Yo tampoco, creo que será mejor dejarlo para cuando salga del hospital y estemos en total soledad y no nos interrumpan…

—Me parece perfecto, pero ya que estamos así… ¿Podemos dormir juntos?

—No lo tienes que decir 2 veces, que duermas bien amor.

—Lo haré, porque estoy a tu lado espero que duermas bien, también.

—Lo haré, porque soñare contigo.

Y así la pareja se fue a dormir apenados porque los interrumpieron…

Continuara…

Hola a todos y todas, lo sé, lo sé esto no es lo que esperaban de mi en esta parte… Pero, por recomendación de un amigo decidi dejarlo hasta aquí, y para la próxima si les prometo el lemon con la Stalker favorita de muchos, que debo admitir que también es la mia… En fin, nos leeremos la próxima se despide de ustedes Alphaprimus.


End file.
